Description: (Applicant's Description) The University of Pittsburgh's Mass Spectrometry Facility is committed to developing and expanding state-of-the-art techniques for mass spectral analysis of a wide variety of samples including peptides, proteins, lipids and carbohydrates. The Facility acts as a research support service for individuals within the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI), and for other scientists at the University of Pittsburgh, as well as for outside investigators. This is the first request for inclusion of the Mass Spectrometry Facility as a CCSG core Facility, based on current utilization of the Facility to support the research of UPCI members, and the expanded usage of the Facility that is expected as more UPCI members become aware of the potential of the Facility for addressing specific molecular questions related to cancer research. The Facility currently offers triple quadrupole technology with electron ionization, fast atom bombardment and electrospray ionization sources on a Fisons Quattro II mass spectrometer. In addition to triple quadrupole technology, ion-trap and matrix assisted laser desorption ionization time-of -flight mass spectrometric technologies are available at Carnegie Mellon University. Both facilities synergize to offer a wide range of capabilities. The University of Pittsburgh Mass Spectrometry Facility is supervised by Dr. Andrew Amoscato, who is responsible for sample analyses, training and maintenance performed on the mass spectrometer. The Facility has provided extensive services (listed below) to several UPCI investigators over the last two years. It's long term goals are focused on extending the capabilities and applications of the instrument, which will include the acquisition of a dedicated HPLC and capillary electrophoresis instrumentation interfaced with the mass spectrometer directly on line, as well as upgrading the electrospray source to the more sensitive Z-Spray technology.